darksidetalesfandomcom-20200215-history
Snip, Snip
Synopsis Warlock Abe North and hairdresser Anne MacColl do battle over a winning lottery ticket. Cast *''Carol Kane'' as Anne MacColl *''Bud Cort'' as Abe North *Ed Kenney as The Announcer *''Paul Micale'' as Phil *''Paul Sparer'' as Narrator Plot Act I Abe North uncovers a golden chalice and begins to light some candles. Afterwards, he sits down in front of the television. A lottery show with a prize referred to as the "Jack-Pot-Arama" is about to announce a winner. The exuberant host mentions that in the past five months over five million members of the population of the state have participated in the eight million dollar jackpot. Abe begins smoking a pipe as he watches the show. Abe mutes the television during the commercial and calls his boss, the headmaster at the school he works at. His boss doesn't seem to know who Abe is and this irritates Abe. He explains who he is and then rudely quits his job in anticipation of him assuming he will win the lottery jackpot. He insults the headmaster and says he is tired of putting up with his boss, his students, and the parents of the students. Abe puts the phone down but does not hang up. He mentions how his spirits told him the correct numbers to buy to win the jackpot. The numbers are six sixes. When he picks the phone back up, he explains to the headmaster that it makes sense that the headmaster would not understand. He yells at the man and tells him he will be rich in the next minute. After he hangs up the phone, Abe takes out his number and unmutes the television. The numbers are pulled and the announcer mentions that the numbers are strange and then reads them as 6-6-6-6-6-7. He announces the winner as Anne MacColl. Anne, a hairdresser, is shown celebrating in her apartment. Abe is confused and after a moment he calls the headmaster up to apologize and explain that what had previously been discussed on the call was a mistake. Abe says that he was only off by one number in the jackpot drawing. The headmaster does not accept it and hangs up. Abe paces around his apartment and looks up Anne MacColl in the phone book. He rips the page out of the book, crumples it, and throws it into the chalice, asking for a sign. The paper explodes and burns away. Act II Anne is talking to an older gentleman named Phil and gives him a friendly kiss. Phil asks to see the ticket and begins to shake when Anne lets him hold it. Abe can be seen outside the window, watching what is happening. Phil worries that Anne is going to leave and he doesn't want her to go. She invites him back the next day for a haircut and he realizes she is not going to change at all, even with money. Anne's bird Lou begins squawking and she tells him to settle down. Phil tells Anne to be careful because there are a lot of people out there who would try to take advantage of her because of her money. Anne assures him that Lou would not let anyone hurt her. After Phil leaves, Anne grabs what appears to be a glass of sherry and walks over to her four wig heads. She asks Lou if she should give Phil a mohawk the following day. Anne tells Lou her dreams. She no longer has to work at home and no longer has to hang out with the wig heads. Abe makes his way over to the open window as Anne tells Lou she is going to buy a nice beauty parlor. She goes behind a dressing screen and when she does, Abe drops into the apartment. Lou makes a squawking noise and Anne tells him to settle down. Abe sees the ticket lying on Anne's salon chair and tries to get it. This causes Lou to make another squawk and Anne asks him what is wrong. This causes Abe to back off again. Anne comes from behind the screen and realizes she has not fed Lou and goes to get him some food. She notices the ticket on the chair, but fails to see Abe crawling behind the chair. Realizing she shouldn't leave the ticket lying around, she puts it away in a music box. As she goes to get Lou's food, Abe grabs the music box and tries to open it. Lou keeps squawking and Anne finally turns around and exclaims as she sees Abe. Anne calms down very quickly as she assumes that Abe is a customer. She tells him she does not do hair in the evening and tells him he will have to come back in the morning. Abe sticks his hand in his jacket and tells Anne that it is a gun. He tells her he does not want to hurt her and tells her to sit in her parlor chair, which she does. When she asks who he is, Abe refers to himself as a working slob who wants what is coming to him. Anne realizes Abe is talking about the jackpot ticket and tells Abe she doesn't even have the money yet. She references Phil's earlier comment about the crazies coming out and Abe assures her he is not crazy. Abe begins pacing around the room. He explains to Anne that he was supposed to win the lottery and that all of his signs were telling him that he was going to win. Anne assumes he is talking about astrology and informs him that she believes in it as much as the next girl, but that astrology cannot reveal a lottery winner. The facts of the lottery were simple, that Anne won and Abe and millions of other people lost. Abe then informs her that his spirits told him his time had come. Anne makes a joke about distilled spirits which does not amuse Abe. He informs Anne that he has powers and she requests a demonstration of these powers. Abe uses his powers to put down the lights, but Anne does not believe it was magic. She assumes he works for the power company when the lights come back on. As Abe uses his powers, Anne actually seems more amused than worried. Finally realizing he does not have to prove anything to Anne, Abe informs Anne he is just going to take the ticket. Anne informs him that he cannot cash it, and Abe informs her he has no plans to cash it. He tells her he is going to rip the ticket up and when a new drawing is held, he will be the winner. Anne tells Abe she keeps her ticket at the bank not at her home. Abe doesn't believe her because he saw her put it in the music box. She stands by him, and smiles and informs him that the ticket is not in the music box. Abe pretends to use his powers to open the box, but actually grabs the key from Anne and opens the box. The music box is empty. Act III Abe is confused that the ticket is not in the box. Anne turns to Lou and after telling him that she thinks Abe is seeing things, she refers to the bird as Lucifer. Abe is confused further by Anne doing this, but she lets Abe know he can call the bird Lou. Abe acknowledges that something strange is going on. Anne agrees and takes the box from Abe. She tells him that if he leaves, she will forget about the whole thing and not press charges. Abe refuses to do so, and starts looking around for the ticket. Abe says he can feel it. As he runs over to a covered trap door, Anne seems worried and tries to stop him. She tells Abe she doesn't want to hurt him and would prefer to be friends. He realizes she is hiding something from him. Abe tries to use his magic to open the door, but something keeps countering his magic. Finally, Anne realizes he is not going to give up and uses her own powers to open the door. Inside is a little cubbyhole with charts much like the ones he keeps in his house. One chart has the numbers 6-6-6-6-6-7 on it. Under that, Abe finds a picture of himself with a pair of scissors and he begins to worry. Anne calls him by his first name and he worries how she knows him. At this point, Anne begins to chastise Abe. She lets him know that children should not mess with grown up things. She tells him that his spirits told her everything about him and that the ticket was never important. She mentions the importance is power and what one will do to attain that power. She tells him that she gave him an opportunity to leave and he should have taken it when she offered it. She begins to stalk him around the apartment, making a scissor sign with her fingers and when she says "snip, snip" things around Abe begin to break and windows close. As she stalks him she lets him know her life was going nowhere and she had to take control over it. However, in order for Anne to be a winner, she must find a sacrificial lamb to be a loser. And she informs him she is that winner and he is that loser. She takes out Abe's ticket and as he tries to get it back, she snips it. As Abe lies dead on the floor, Anne goes to feed Lou. Anne is doing Phil's hair and tells him it was a hairdo that she was waiting to try. The camera pans and there is a new wig head on Anne's counter which is obviously Abe's head. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:1985 Category:Written by Tom Allen